


Your Fault

by captain_wolf



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcy gets attacked and she tases him, F/M, Fluff, I really don’t have an explanation for this, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18915097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_wolf/pseuds/captain_wolf
Summary: Darcy is assaulted by a Hydra goon and fights him off with a little help from her super-spy, clementine soulmate.





	Your Fault

“Your fault,” she blurted out, staring at the form on the ground in front of her from her prone position on the ground, legs sprawled out in front of her and forearms pressed to the ground behind her, holding her up. He was still quivering from the electrical pulse she’d shoved against him.

“ _My fault?_ ” He barked with a faint air of indignation and amusement. “You’re the one who tased him.” Her blurry gaze shifted upwards until she was staring up at her knight in shining orange.

“Hi,” she whispered in awe.

The brunette smiled back down at her with a twinkle in his eye. “Hello.”

 

They quickly determined that she couldn’t stand on her own so he speedily moved to bend down to scoop her up off the ground. She settled against his firm chest and squinted her eyes, “Your jacket’s too bright.”

His chest shook under her as he lightly chuckled and the orange fabric moved closer to her face. “Sorry, Love. I wasn’t expecting to meet somebody with a concussion tonight.”

“Still your fault,” she grumbled against his chest.

“And how’d you figure that?”

She nuzzled into his lapel instead of responding. He let out a huff of air through his nose that she took as amused and he squeezed her closer to him.

“At least he’ll wake up in a whole lotta pain later.” He remained silent and she decided to move on to more pressing issues other than the idea of her attacker not waking up after being beaten off of her by an incredibly strong and dashing stranger and then tased by little ole her.

“Why are you all dressed up, Mr. Man-in-Black?”

“I was at work. I had an important meeting.”

“You got a name, Tangerine?”

“Eggsy.”

"And I’m Bond. James Bond.”

He snickered, “You don’t look like a James.”

“I’m Darcy,” she corrected after a moment of hysterical giggles. “Where are we going?”

“To a hospital, Love,” he reminded her quietly. “He slammed your head against the wall and it looked pretty nasty. I think you’ve got a concussion.”

”Okay,” she cuddled into him once more. “I’m trusting you to get me there only because you’re my soulmate, and you better not drop me.”

There was a halt to his movements as he stopped walking. “Shit,” he hissed and began to immediately speed up his pace.

 

Everything was much too bright when she finally cracked an eye open. Everything smelled like chemicals and the stark white of the walls was harsh on her eyes.

 _A hospital? Why am I at a hospital?_ She tried to sit up and immediately laid back down when she felt the rush of a headache. _Oh, that’s why._

“Why not?” The harsh bark of a man’s voice caught her attention. There was a man stiffly sat in a chair a few feet from her bed talking to someone on the phone. No, he wasn’t holding a phone. A Bluetooth maybe? He was dressed up in a formal black button down and a nice, fancy pair of shoes. There was a vibrant orange jacket draped over the back of the chair.

Orange jacket. Where has she seen that before?

Darcy felt like someone had dumped a bucket of ice cold water on her as memories from the previous night rushed through her mind.

”Your fault,” she murmured, voice rough from lack of use. He tensed and jerked to sit straight until he was perched on the edge of his chair. After a moments hesitation, in which he racked his eyes over her and stared deeply into her own eyes, all the while checking for any outwardly expressed pain, he finally responded;

“ _My fault?_ You’re the one who tased him.” He grinned back at her with a delight evident in his eyes. Darcy stretched her hand out to him and he quickly wrapped his own around it, his shiny signet ring cold against her clammy skin.

They sat in silence for a moment while waiting for a nurse before she spoke up, “Hey, Eggsy?” He hummed in acknowledgement and used his free hand to push his glasses back up his nose. “I need to call my friend. I was on my way home and she’s probably worried because I never showed up.”

Eggsy gently squeezed her hand and spoke quietly, “Don’t worry, Love. I spoke to Dr. Foster already and she should be here any minute.” She nodded and decided to question how he knew about Jane later.

“Hey, Eggsy?”

“Yeah, Love?”

“Thanks for trying to help me back there. Even though I didn’t need it and it’s totally your fault,” she quickly added and he offered an amused scoff.

“Whatever you say, Soulmate.” Darcy could hear the smile in his voice and she smiled back before further settling into the bed to wait for Jane and a nurse, still clinging on to her soulmate’s hand while a feeling a comfort and safety rushed over her.

**Author's Note:**

> My only explanation for this is that I recently rewatched the Kingsman movies and felt inspired.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
